The Prince of Alexandria, Save me from Myself
by Sly Tribal
Summary: Past of the son of Zidane and Dagger, Sly Tribal


Past of Sly  
  
Son of Zidane and Garnet (aka - Dagger) Tribal. Born on planet Terra in the city of Atlantis, city of the Angels. Before birth, Sly was injected with Saiyan and Neko D.N.A. Sly had 2 sisters, on stolen and one dead.  
  
At the age of 4, Ark (a Eidolon), destroyed Atlantis, Zidane and Garnet died, Sly was saved by Bahamut who flew him to Planet Gaia. When turned 5 he was adopted by Sephiroth Strife who trained him in sword skills and how to control magic.  
  
Sly's adoptive brother, Cloud Strife and all of Sly's friends were killed by Sephiroth. At the age of 9 Sly ran away, only to run into the strongest fighter in the universe, Snake Game. Sly only just beat Game by unleashing a devastating S star technique, Sly let Game live and go home but Game fires a Ki Blast at Sly making him split into 2 people, a 1 minute old kid (Chibi Sly Leonhart) and himself (Sly Strife).  
  
At the age of 11 Sly joined Tantalus, a group of thieves who also do plays at the Alexandrian castle. During a play at Alexandria called "Let me be your canary", The Queen noticed something about Sly (now aged 12). Sly and his Tantalus partner, Zidane, were walking back after missing their ride on the theatre ship. They walked into Sephiroth, Zidane ran off, leaving Sly fight Sephiroth alone, Sly lost the fight after having his new technique, the Sly Bomba, sent right back at him, Sly was unconscious for a while afterwards. When Sly awoke, he looked up to find the Queen standing there, she told him her name was Garnet Tribal.  
  
After being adopted back by his real parents, Zidane apologized to Sly for running off and that he didn't know that Sly was his son. At the age of 13, Sly trained with the 4 year old Chibi till they both became Super Saiyan 3, after overcoming this goal, Sly heard news that the Queen had just died, hearing this Sly went Super Saiyan 4.  
  
At the age of 15 Sly found his stolen sister, Kimiyoshi Kato, being trained by the greatest Saiyan in the universe, Goku, and befriending Snake Game and a guy named Hiroshi Matsanaga, Sly became stronger then ever. Sly fell in love with a girl named Satomi Matsanaga, who was on a suicidal race, Sly tried to stop her, and so did Zidane and still to this day Sly still doesn't know y she stopped. Sly killed Sephiroth with a new Ki ball taught to him by Goku, The Spirit Sly Bomb. After this Sly found out about the truth of Hiroshi and that he left Satomi all alone after their parents were killed by him, Hiroshi became one of Sly's biggest rivals.  
  
Later that year Sephiroth was rived somehow and killed most of Sly's friends and family, including the newly adopted Van Fanel and Merle, Sly and Kimi were the only Tribal's left, after Zidane's death Sly was given the Amulet, the ring and the buckle of the Tribal's. Sly's anger got the better of him after he heard Sephiroth was next going for new friends, Vash Stampede and Matatabi, and was even out to kill Satomi, Sly made another split, this time into himself (Sly Tribal) and a pure evil form (Sly Strife).  
  
The 2 Sly's fought it out and Sly killed Strife using a Sly Ultima Cannon, following this Sly Tribal and Chibi Sly Leonhart went after Sephiroth, only to find out that is wasn't Sephiroth, it was Garland, the creator of Terra's Genome's, which included Zidane and Sly's uncle Kuja, Chibi was killed by Garland's "Garland Bomba" technique, Garland walking slowly up to Sly with a laugh told Sly about his past and what his destiny was, Sly didn't understand it, then Garland showed Sly a vision of Satomi being killed by Garlands minions and Sly working on Garlands side, Sly watched this and was so angry by it he unleased a 10x Sly Bomba on Garland.  
  
Garland fired his Garland Bomba at Sly's Ki wave, the 2 waves created a massive explosion in the middle and Sly powered to Super Saiyan 4 to even keep equal with Garland, with a memory flash of Satomi, Sly forced all his energy into the Wave killed Garland once and for all, Sly returned home to his home, Alexandria Castle and rested there till he was full health, Sly revived all his friends but couldn't revive his family, and to this day Sly still fights Hiroshi at equal power and Sly turned into a Millennium Warrior/Saiyan, and Sly never caught Satomi's love and still tries his hardest to gain her heart to this day. 


End file.
